


Dangerous Position

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-19
Updated: 2010-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Dangerous Position

Percy took a deep breath before he knocked on the Minister's door. Whenever he was in the same room with Kingsley he was in danger of embarrassing himself: he stumbled over words, his palms sweated, and that recalcitrant cock of his invariably rose to the occasion and it was all he could do not to leave afterward and rush to the loo. 

"Enter," the deep, warm voice intoned from behind the door and Percy walked in, surprised to find his father there as well.

"Father?" He knew his cheeks were flushed with arousal and a fair share of embarrassment. 

"Good to see you, Percy." Arthur came over and patted his son on the shoulder. Percy knew he didn't visit his parents as often as he should but he hadn't got this far at the Ministry working office hours.

"Percy, I have some news for you, my personal secretary is taking maternity leave for at least a year, if she even returns then." Kingsley stopped and smiled. "Do you think you can handle the very _dangerous_ job of assistant to the Minister?"

Kingsley and Arthur laughed, Arthur beaming at his son. "Surely this is just the position you've been waiting for, Percy?" 

Percy nearly groaned aloud but bit his lip instead. Looking at Kingsley, he saw a flash in those dark brown eyes, followed by a wink which his father didn't see as he was looking at Percy not Kingsley.

"What do you say, Percy?"

Percy straightened himself and reached out to shake Kingsley's outstretched hand.

"It will be my pleasure, sir." 

Arthur clapped his hands together once. "Wonderful, wonderful. I must be off to tell Molly the news. Do come to dinner Sunday, won't you, Percy?"

"I...of course, Father." Percy watched his father leave and close the door behind him. He began to turn and bumped into Kingsley, who was standing right behind him.

"I suggest we get started right away, don't you, Percy?" Kingsley purred.

"Oh, God," Percy gasped as Kingsley chuckled, then leaned in for a kiss.


End file.
